Always
by zacefanno1
Summary: Insecurities and boyfriends leaving are a horrible things to have, but put them together and you get the reassurance you've always wanted.


**Hello! I liked this One-Shot and decided to post it. But once it was off paper it didn't seem as long as it did on paper and that disappointed me so now I'm not sure what I think about this one so...lets see what you think by just pushing that pretty little review button at the end of the page.**

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE!**

* * *

She'd been staring at his sleeping figure for twenty minutes, a smile grazing her lips everytime she thought about their night together. It had been perfect, one she would remember for the rest of her life. She'd been waiting her whole sixteen years for something that special to happen. He'd been so patient and gentle with her. If she didn't wake up next to his naked torso she would have believed it was a dream.

It was her hands subconsiously running down his spine that startled him from his slumber. He opened his deep, blue, eyes and turned over facing her. Before he could speak he supressed a long yawn that had her giggling at his tired face.

"Hey." Troy Bolton greeted his 16 yr. old girlfriend with a lazy smile. Once his smile was returned he captured the petite girl in his arms causing her to break out in a fit of giggles.

"Good Morning," Gabriella Montez said to her 18 yr. old boyfriend, leaning up to kiss him along the line of his jaw. "How did you sleep?", she asked earning a chuckle from the teen beauty.

"How did I sleep? I didn't sleep until four this morning because of a certain someone being way too sexy." Gabriella squealed as Troy's hand came in contact with her inner thigh.

"Troy!"

"C'mon baby," he coaxed. "You know what you do to me." His husky morning voice more than appealing to Gabriella.

Gabriella giggled, "Thank you for making me feel so important to you."

Pulling her closer to him and kissing her below the earlobe he mumbled,"You are important to me," he blew in her ear and smiled when he felt her shiver, "so...so important."

Gabriella lay there completely stiff. She knew he was telling the truth, he was such a terrible liar but thinking about the reason behind having that sweet connection made her frown. Besides being completely in love with one another Troy and Gabriella made love for the first time because he was leaving later that day to go off to California for college. She would be all alone to finish off another year of high school.

"Brie." She was pulled out from her depressing thoughts by his sweet voice. "I know you're upset about this afternoon but, I need you, mind and all." He said burying his head in her raven curls. "Please, don't wander." He'd been trying to stop thinking about his departure since he woke up and didn't want the rest of their time together to be ruined by the horrid thoughts.

"You're leaving me Troy," she said like it wasn't the most obvious statement of the century. "You've been next door for thirteen years and now," she tried swallowing her cries, "you're not gonna be here." Her sobbing increased when she felt his arms grip her waist tighter and his own heavy breathing.

His embrace grew with each cry that came across her lips. The one thing Troy hated the most was seeing his girlfriend's tears. Even more so when he knew he was the one making them. "Gab-baby, please don't cry. I'm not leaving _you_. I'm always gonna be here for you." He sighed in relief as the wetness on his chest seemed to cease. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Troy?", she croaked.

"Yeah baby", he said placing a sweet kiss to her forehead.

"Don't forget that I love you." She whispered as if she was afraid to say it too loudly. Her self-consiousness always got the best of her during their relationship. She leaned back against the soft mattress and pulled the covers up against her exposed chest.

Tangling one hand in her hair and lacing her hand with the other, he reassured her, "Baby, I could never forget that. I love you Brie with all my heart and I'm not leaving you. You know why?'" He asked with a quick pause. "Because, I'm always gonna be right," he paused again to place a kiss against her collarbone and took their entwined hands up to her chest, "here. I'm always gonna be in your heart Gabriella and your always gonna be in mine. Nothing will ever change that." He barely got finished with the sentence before his words were cast away by her zealous kiss.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW OH AND SUSCRIBE OR FAVORITE! Well you don't have to favorite because in my opinion this one was very diappointing.**


End file.
